


WAB (Wet A$$ B***y)

by lovetylerchalex



Series: Chalex Smut [6]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: American Football, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetylerchalex/pseuds/lovetylerchalex
Summary: Alex stops by his old home after finishing his midterms at Berkley to watch Charlie's homecoming football game.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920103
Kudos: 18





	WAB (Wet A$$ B***y)

** Alex's POV: **

I miss Charlie. His puppy dog face, his dumb smile, his misuse of grammar, but what I missed most of all was that big, mighty friend he had hiding way down there. Yes, that's right. Especially his beautiful friend down underneath the precious territory between his legs. With my body, there was one asset that I mostly love. My anus. My super tight asshole loved being pleasured by the penis of Charlie St. George. After a very studious week of studying and taking my midterm exams, I couldn't stop touching myself in my dorm room for days thinking about all the bad things I wanted my sexy, quarterback boyfriend to do to me. Good thing Charlie had his upcoming football game this weekend, and that made me fully ready to cheer him on and prepared for a good ass time afterwards. On the day of the game, I leave the campus of Berkeley University and drive straight back to Liberty High School in my old hometown. As I park my car near the football field, Charlie sends me a text.

**CHARLIE** : Getting ready for our W tonight!

From looking at the picture, I could see every sweet inch of his wondrous shaft peeking out from inside his football pants.

**ALEX:** Wow... whatcha got there?

 **CHARLIE:** My jersey. Same as last year.

 **ALEX:** No, below that

 **CHARLIE:** wat lol

 **ALEX:** O===3

 **CHARLIE:** ALEX OMGGGG

 **ALEX:** Hehe anyways good luck out there! Love you, dickhead XOXO

**CHARLIE:** thanks cutie I love you lots <3<3 speaking of dicks and heads...

 **ALEX** : ASDSFGHJKJHGFDGHJ

I sprint my way to the bleachers and proceed to sit down so that I could wait patiently for my boyfriend to come out and start his game. Once the first quarter had commenced, I adjust my reading glasses and scan the field to locate my boyfriend who wore jersey #12. Then I spot Charlie in the very middle making the first throw.

"C'mon, you got this Charlie!" I hollered out.

Of course I wanted my boyfriend to win very badly, but still I couldn't bear to wait any longer for him to finally make love to me after many months. As everyone continued watching the football players block and tackle each other, my eyes couldn't stop looking at Charlie's huge bulge and muscular arms. I couldn’t wait for those arms to take control of me and his big ass dick to destroy my insides. Once the last second of the fourth quarter was finished, I immediately exit the bleachers and rush towards Charlie. Just when I thought we were going to celebrate, Charlie looks up at me with a disappointing expression on his face.

"We lost." Charlie cried.

"Shit I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay." Charlie said. "It's just that... I've really missed you. I had so much trouble focusing during practice because I couldn't stop thinking about you. It's my fault that we lost."

"Don't bring yourself down." I said while wiping his tears. "Everyone has their days."

I lift up his cheeks and proceed to give my beautiful, golden retriever boyfriend a big kiss.

"I love you." I smiled. "No matter what."

"Thanks, Alex... I love you too." Charlie said back.

Me and my boyfriend begin to hug each other real close. God how I missed those tender arms holding me tight, not to mention the well-scented smell of his cologne. Charlie and I stroll over to the boys locker room. After the rest of his football peers left, we were the only boys left inside. Charlie was already out of his football gear but for some reason he did not want to change into his normal clothes. I had a feeling he was still sad and hurt from tonight's loss, so I walked over to him to try and cheer him up.

"Hey... are you okay, baby?" Charlie asked.

I enter my tongue into his mouth and clench his bulge with full force.

"Woah... easy, tiger." Charlie chuckled, pulling away.

"There's that damn smile again." I said proudly. "Can we go home now?"

"Alright fine!" Charlie grinned. "Let me take a shower first." 

I watched him undress from all his clothes until his naked body was exposed, causing me to do the same. I let myself join Charlie in the shower and start to make out with him inside the empty locker room. Despite getting caught off guard, my boyfriend pulled me closer to him as I tasted the sweet, saturated flavor of his tongue. He turns the shower handle to turn on the water, then flips my body around so that he could perfectly align his penis in between my anal walls.

"I'm gonna wreck you nice and rough, my baby boy." Charlie whispered before licking my ear.

I proceed to let Charlie's massive, juicy cock penetrate through my entrance.

"Oh fuck!!!" I screeched. 

He begins to thrust himself in and out of me as the warm water showers over our lust-filled bodies.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" I whined.

"Yes baby!" Charlie groaned. "Your wet ass bussy feels so good!"

He strengthens his grip on my butt cheeks and smashes my hole intensively at a much quicker speed.

"Fuck fuck!" I moaned. "Yes give it to me!"

Charlie turns my head to his and kisses me once again.

"Oh Alex, you're so fucking beautiful." Charlie grinned.

My hole had been hungry for Charlie's dick for so long since the last time we had sex. The way his big, lengthy cock would stretch out my bussy made me feel like I had everything I've ever wanted in life. I could feel water splashing from my jiggling ass cheeks as Charlie continued destroying my guts. The more I felt the head of his shaft touch my g-spot, the more I wanted my cock to explode.

"Oh my god... Charlie you gonna make cum!" I cried.

"Ahhh me too." Charlie wailed. "Oh fuck I'm cumming!"

And before we knew it, we both orgasm instantaneously in unison. My mouth let out a stuttering moan as Charlie's cock fills up my asshole with his hot man milk. His cum felt so amazingly warm inside that it felt like I was ascending into heaven.

"Oh my god... that was incredible." I sighed.

"It sure was, my little horny bastard." Charlie beamed.

"Shut up." I teased.

After kissing each other once more, Charlie pulls out and proceeds to grab some shampoo to wash his hair, then uses the remaining amount to wash mine. Not only was my anus rightfully pleased tonight, but also I was so proud that I got to spend time with Charlie again. Regardless of losing his game tonight, I know deep down that he will always be great at winning my heart.


End file.
